22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Saiv Daly
Biography Saiv Shay Daly, or Sadhbh a'Sé NíDaleigh as she is registered with the government agencies of her home county, in Eire of Earth, is a rather unique individual. She hails from another world but adopted by a pair of retired Starfleet officers, and researchers for the Daystrom Institute. Raised in rural Ireland, Shay, as she prefers to be called, led a sheltered life of family values, and intellectual pursuit. Excelling in primary education, Shay attended Oxford University, obtaining degrees in Xenolinguistics and Communications. She went on to attend Starfleet Academy, majoring in Communications and Exolinquistics. Her goal to become a bridge officer drove her to seek to obtain command training, and while it was considered a questionable decision, the study created an opportunity where one may not have existed. Shay gave her best effort and obtained excellent standing in the Academy and the Command School. She graduated from both Summa Cum Laude. Family History -=Classified=- P.A.M. Project Immediate Family * Female Guardian: Dr. Ariadne Magdalene Gloucester-Daly Ph.D. * Male Guardian: Dr. Patrick Sean Daly Ph.D., LCDR Starfleet (Reactivated) Pre-Starfleet Schooling * Eire Remote access Primary School - GPA 3.95 * Oxford University ** AA Xenolinquistics ** AA Communications Starfleet Academy Class of 2421 * Summa Cum Laude: Placement top 1%, Salutatorian ranked, passed honor of speaking to next ranked graduate. * Rank Achieved: Ensign Starfleet Command School Class 2422 * Summa Cum Laude: Placement top 5% * Rank Achieved: Lieutenant Junior Grade Assignments USS Erie (Dec/2421 - Aug/2422) * [[Communications Officer|'Comms Officer']] under Captain Stephans ** Comments: Leadership Requires confidence displayed, not just skill and knowledge. Stand your ground when you know you are right, but know when to follow orders. Excellent work as a bridge officer. USS Protector (Nov/2422 - Present) * [[Communications Officer|'Comms Officer']] Medical File General Data Blood Type * O- Synthetic (Bio Neutral Synthetic) Citations & Awards ☀Preantares Award for Conspicuous Gallantry, first-class - Liberation of Xert Homeworld Notable Missions -=Classified=- Provided Update to Universal Translator on the Ancient language used by the Traek at least 200,000 years ago. Both written and spoken. -=Classified=- Liberation of Xert Homeworld - ☀Preantares Award for Conspicuous Gallantry, first class -=Classified=- P.A.M. Project Data Points PAM Model * Serial Number AD4CZQ6SD * Redesignated PAM06 by Starfleet Officers * Entertainment Model * Programmed for Personal Services * Female Form Modifications discovered * Entertainment Model * Dancer * Sensual Services Provider - Subset Submissive * Servant * Special Order - Poison Control/Food taster * Size Modification * (Minimum Height 130cm in height - 86/60/84 + Bust size = 70E.) * Athletically Voluptuous Appearance * Human Facial Features * (Exact Parameters Requested) * Fiberoptic Hair * Chromatic Adjustability * Autonomy Upgrade * Positron Net Processor * Primary Micro-Transceiver paired with MCN - 3m Range * Secondary Micro-Transceiver (variable) with increased range 300m Range * Sensuality Package * Dermal Sensitivity Enhancement * Sexual Sensitivity Enhancement * Hemoglobin Synthetic added to the cardiac system * Capillary upgrade, skin Blush simulator * Infra-red sensitive ocular lensing * Aural Sensitivity increase * Auditory discriminators * Manual Dexterity Upgrade * Perception Subroutine Enhancements * Enhanced Balance Package * Improved Gyroscopes for balance * More sensitive accelerometers * Enhanced Joint Articulation * Enhanced Musculature Control * Auditory discriminators dedicated to seismic and dermal sensors. * Perception Subroutine Enhancements * Chemical Analyzer * Sampling system in the mouth * Analysis subsystem * Database of compounds * Programming for identification and appreciation of flavors Sentience Upgrade * The code introduced to the P.A.M. units in the hands of the Orion Syndicate was an attempt by a sentient rights organization to give evidence of ongoing slave sales within Federation controlled space. The code was not truly intended to give self-awareness but to simulate it. To give a reason for the authorities to shut down the organization and seize the records, allowing the possible recovery of captured souls sold into bondage. * The software upgrade sent through the bank MCU caused unexpected results and rise to true self-awareness for 28 units. Of the surviving units not destroyed by the syndicate, only 2 of the units were still undergoing startup programming and not maintenance of existing units. Units 03 and 06 were unique in this fashion, not having seen any use or reprogramming past their functions at that point. It is believed this is why only these two have seemed to take to self-awareness without mental instabilities. * Researchers believed the drastic difference in reaction of units 03 and 06 was due to the absence of higher reasoning and personality simulation subroutines as these two were still undergoing final programming. Researcher Dr. Ariadne Magdalene Gloucester-Daly Ph.D. postulated that the larger difference was that these two that remain were the only ones not subject to the environment of servitude to the Orion Syndicate. Recovered Data Record * "AD4CZQ6SD Manufacture Date 854440.0, special ordered by a secondary buyer. Modifications at a premium. Sensual Services Provider, Dancer, Servant, Poison Control/Food taster, and Submissive." * A sales receipt was recovered indicating the sale of the unit AD4CZQ6SD. The purchaser of record was Torrolis Yal. Researchers Data Record Daystrom Institute Research Requires additional clearance level. * Researchers: ** Dr. Patrick Sean Daly Ph.D., LCDR Starfleet Retired ** Dr. Ariadne Magdalene Gloucester-Daly Ph.D. * Data Cleared for Command Clearance: * 06 Began life as anyone else, only as a fully formed individual. 06 had no concept of who or what she was, she was perceiving the world around her with complete innocence, ignorant of what she perceived and the meaning of the actions of those around her. The team studied her as she attempted to process. It was determined that she was preloaded with language, movement, and predetermined occupational skills, as well as some personality traits. She was not as raising an infant, she could be reasoned with, and educated quickly, but she was as innocent as one. -- Dr. Glaucester -- * Shay has spent years living as my foster daughter. While this began as an assignment, it did not remain as such. It was a privilege to see the world through her eyes as it unfolded before her. She was nurtured and treated as our child. I can only hope moving forward that the skills and manners we taught her in our home will carry her through life, just as any parent letting their child loose to the future. -- Dr. Patrick Sean Daly -- * Physical Capabilities testing was done within the first weeks of study, showing little or no increase in strength, and only a slight improvement in physical dexterity. Manual dexterity though has shown a marked increase. 06 originally completed testing of the iconography identification and reaction test at a rate of 10/s. One year later, the same test showed an identification and reaction test skill rate of nearly 50/s. The final time she was after six years, in which her reaction test skill rate was close to 120/s. In relation, her data entry input rate with zero errors was listed as 100 keystrokes/s. * Physical attributes are not exceedingly exceptional, it would seem the design is purposeful to maintain the illusion of natural form. Physical strength is evaluated to be 12% above average for an adult human male. Physical dexterity is evaluated to be 15% above average for an adult human male. * Mental attributes are exceptional. Data absorption and retention rates are marked well above norms for most species. While actual quantification of what memory or processing capacity is exactly cannot be completed, estimates would show that in the given estimated life span of a few hundred years, the PAM models will not suffer data overflow. It would seem there is a data exclusion subroutine built in that, like the human conscious and subconscious mental structure files certain memory to be accessible, and others in a deeply recursive compressed data storage. Theoretically, it is possible to overwhelm the unit with data, but it would take several decades. Then given time to process and purge unneeded data, it would be able to recover and resume operations. It may be possible, though not currently, to download the compressed data from the embedded isolinear compressed memory chips. Further research is required. Modification Initiated by Researchers * Through the use of the Maintenance Interface, the researchers in the custodianship of the PAM06 initiated a slow pattern of modification to the form's base construction. While the base dimensions were not altered, a pattern of height extension was slowly instituted. Resulting in a 17cm increase in a 24 month period. This 'growth' was stabilized when PAM06 was accepted into the academy resulting in a total height of 147cm. * An additional modification was initiated to reduce overall bust and hip measurements by 7.5cm each. Ending measurements resulted as 78.5/60/76. Bust size = 70C. Ongoing Data Record * Notes of CMO USS Erie Dr. Sandra Dufour * Ensign Daly is quite the surprise. To be honest, I was expecting something akin to reports I read of CPT Data's early days in Starfleet. What I found was a young woman; shy, and eager to please. I studied her in our meetings and found the software for emulating emotion and signs of life to be masterwork. If I had not known to come into the situation, I would not have known until doing an examination just what she is under the skin. * In preparation for merit promotion at the end of the Command program I performed a psychological examination. Issues ranked 0 to 100, Substance Use 0, Depressive 14, Manic Episodes 54, Bipolar 0, PTS 40, Anxiety 36, Panic Disorder Potential 39, Panic Attack history 32. My assessment caused only minor concern with mania, so we explored the issue in more depth. ENS Saiv Daly is very eager to please those above her and is easily crushed by disapproval. The answers she gave in the assessment relate to her reactions in these situations. My opinion is that this is a condition common to young officers and enlisted, to hang on the commander's every word. Though there is a small possibility she has an extra bit of affection for the Captain. * Notes of CMO USS Protector Dr. Niaev i'Sahan t'Lena * _______ OOC Information Character Sheet -=Daedalus RP: Character Sheet=- -=Coms Officer's Log=- -=Personal Log=- -=Voice Sample=- Category:Characters Category:Lieutenants